My Little Ponies: Friendship is Everything
by ShadeSkyLight
Summary: A different timeline? Different dimension? The story lies to the original but a different kind of twist. The stories that where once been a lie or a made up will soon to be find out.
1. Prologue Pt 1

Hello! :) **ShadeSkyLight** here and I am at the very first story and very first part of the story. Now, sorry for the delay of making the story since I still study at school and school activities stopping me to work this. Also, I am bit lazy making the story parts, I do make them "if" I am not bored or whatever. You guys can also encourage me to make more if the story is interesting so yeah. That will be appreciate.. :). Also you notice that my cover is different that is because I wanted to make my own type of story that the story is based on the original "MLP" made by Hasbro so its a disclaimer right now here but I will remind it later again. So I will stop talking or what ever. Lets get in the story. :3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters they belong to the respective owners. I do only own my OC, Shade Sky.

 **Prologue pt. 1 (The Shadow Seed)**

There were two princesses ruled Equestria. Both of them where sisters. The oldest sister raises the sun while the younger sister raises the moon. They where both happy until a huge storm hits in. The storm is too strong to handle by any pegasi. The two sisters where thinking that its not just an ordinary storm. All of the ponies where stayed at their homes and for cover. The storm is near and the ponies where frighten about this hoping that they will help by the two princesses. The two princesses/sisters where alicorns namely Princess Celestia, the older sister, and Princess Luna, the younger sister. Both of them where thinking how to stop the storm.

"Sister, we can use our magics combine to stop this storm." Luna suggested as Celestia was thinking something else.

"I don't know sister, that storm is different as it is. Combining our magics is going to be nothing." Celestia said.

"But, sister, we have no choice, the ponies where frighten about this. We have no choice but to do what is right." Luna replied seriously.

Celestia think for a moment. Her mind is thinking of something else. Since she knew that her younger sister, Luna, can't give that enough magic to stop a huge storm. But Celestia lost her mind and she trusted her sister.

"Alright sister, lets combine our magics when the storm reaches." Celestia said as her sister smiled about her idea.

"We must ready our spells sister. The storm is reaching so fast." Luna told her sister as she walked away from the throne room.

Celestia thinks that this may fail, but she has no choice.

That night, the storms kicks in. The terrified ponies where cuddling each other to make sure they will be safe. The two sisters in the castle where charging their horns for a massive shot of magic. As their horns glow so brightly and enough to power. They release this magic attack and hoping it will succeed. The magic ball of light and dark fuses and hits the storm inside, the result of the magic taking too long to revealed. The two sisters where waiting what will happen. The storm stopped its movement. The two sisters where thinking its a victory. Until they saw their magic shot flew in a different direction. They got surprised about this but the storm vanishes so quickly that the sky was clear in an instant.

The two sisters where breathing heavily as both of them catches a breath thinking they got the storm away.

"We... *pant* did it..." Luna thought.

Celestia looked at Luna and replied a smile. But they notice that the clouds where forming again. They couldn't charge up their magic nor move. They fear the storm will be the end of Equestria. Wrong.. One random family had a filly. That filly acts that he is brave enough. He is thinking that there is no storm whatsoever since there is no wind nor rain happening. As his family where to scared to look, he walked away from his house. As the filly walks outside. He saw the storm above him. He is afraid inside, but he fight it. He walk more outside. Another member of the family notices that one of them is missing they got shock and look for him. They found out that he is outside, with frightened the father pony runs outside and grabbed his son (A/N: Ummm yeah, I have no idea how he grab him. Maybe a magic? Or bite the neck? Don't know) The father was about to enter inside but he stop. He felt like there was nothing, no sound nor thunder. He think that it is not even a storm.

Few ponies starting to come outside. They thought the princesses do something or its just a random event. The princesses gained their strength to stand up. They notice that the storm is not effecting them. The storm is passing the castle of two sisters. The storm is now passing through them. But as the storm is passing by, a light is glowing inside of it. The ponies on the land seeing the light also. The bright light shines more as the two sisters covered their eyes. The light shines lower and it landed in the throne room. The princesses open the door to the throne finding a darkish blue unicorn pony with a shiny dark blue mane and tail and a could star as its cutie mark.

The princesses where confused about this. Celestia's horn glow and the unconscious pony was covered by a yellow aura and he started to float. The princesses carried him outside from where they are before and as Celestia predicted that the unicorn that she carries right now is a like the heart of the storm.

"Sister, this pony may be the reason to start the storm." Celestia thought of it.

"I guess so sister, but I think also that its not just a storm." Luna said.

"What do you mean 'not just a storm'?" Celestia asks as she gave Luna a puzzled look.

"I felt that the storm is like a shadow." Luna replied.

"A shadow? How did you manage to know that sister?" Celestia ask more.

"I notice how that storm causes no rain nor wind and no thunder. Its quiet and calm, spreading as it is. The ponies can't move the storm because its just shadow." Luna replied. "I also figure that 'he' deflect our magic." She added.

"S-Shadow... Storm..." The mystery pony said as he so weak even to say.

"Shadow Storm? I guess your right sister." Celestia told her sister believing what she said.

"What shall we do now to him sister?" Luna asks as she kept looking at him.

"I don't know sister. But, I think he is badly hurt." Celestia looked at him having wounds in his back left hoof and some on his body. "He needs to be healed." She said.

"Don't worry sister. I will get the nurse." Luna said as she run off to get the nurse.

Celestia layed him down and she looked at him. Celestia then saw a dark aura coming out of him. Celestia slowly back away. The pony stands up and looked at Celestia. His eyes opened revealing white glowing eyes.

"H-Help.. me..." The pony stands still weaken.

"H-Help you? Who are you anyway?" Celestia ask as she felt a small fear inside her since her magic is almost depleted and she can't fight back at this situation.

"My n-name i-is... S-Shade... Shade Skye..." After the last word said by Shade Sky, he felt to the ground and got unconscious again.

Celestia got silent as she walks straight to him. She gently puts her hoof on his head.

"Don't worry Shade Sky, we will help you." Celestia said.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's a wrap up from the first part of the prologue. The next part will come out sooner. And hopefully you guys will like it.. :3 Sorry about again the delay, I know. I just having a hard time to make some space between on what I am doing. But luckily I found some bit of space and there.. Also, I am not trolling from the first time I post this. As what I said that I still making the story so don't think its a troll or whatever. Anyways, this the first part. The second part will come out sooner. Anyways, this **ShadeSkyLight** signing off.. PEACE!


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Helloooo! **ShadeSkyLight** here and back for the part 2 of the prologue. The first part is a blast as my OC has came to Equestria being taken care of the two princesses, since its fanfiction, I do what I want to the story. Also the people who give me feedback of the story can change a little bit. Anyways, enough chit-chat. It's time for the part 2 of the prologue.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters they belong to the respective owners. I do only own my OC, Shade Sky.

 **Prologue Pt. 2 (The Eternal Shadowy Night: The Ultimate Destruction)**

After the events with the shadow storm created by Shade, was over. The ponies where walking happily around under sun of the oldest sister, Celestia. Shade was still in the medical bed and watching by Luna. Luna kept looking at Shade, until she felt a sudden urge to touch his horn. As the younger sister touch Shade's horn, Luna's eyes suddenly turn into glowing white. A black aura come from Shade's horn moved straight to Luna's hoof and being absorb at her horn. She starting get a lot until a door opens stopping Luna to get more of Shade's magic. The pony entered the room was Celestia. She notices that Luna's horn is glowing light black.

"How is he sister?" Celestia asks her younger sister.

"He still out cold sister." Luna replied.

"Sister, how do you feel?" Celestia asked.

"What do you mean sister?" Luna asked back.

"Nevermind sister, come on we should go and-" Celestia did'nt finish her sentence as both of them heard a cough.

They both looked from the sound came and they saw Shade is starting to wake up. Shade slowly opening is eyes and he started to try and sit down on the bed. As soon you he sit. He silently looked at the two princesses.

"Umm, where am I?" Shade asks the two princesses.

"Your at our royal medical room" Luna replied.

"Do you remember anything Shade Sky?" Celestia ask quickly as soon Luna finished her sentence.

"How do you know my name? By the way, its better you call me Shade." Shade told Celestia.

"You don't remember talking to me?" Celestia asks with a confused face.

"I don't think so, I guess? I can't... can't... urgh! AHH!" Shade yelled as hold his head from the pain.

The princesses get closer to him but Shade manage to make himself better. He tried to remember something or anything but he just don't get a clue. He looked back at the princesses.

"Where do you found me?" Shade ask seriously.

"We found you at the middle of a Shadow Storm" Luna answered.

"Shadow... Storm..." Shade think hard but he seems a vision of the past.

He saw himself looking at a thousands of dark armored ponies that seemed look like an army. The vision changes that he is running and being chased by ponies the same ones that he saw from the first visions, ponies with dark armors. The place so blizzard looking that he can't see very much. He looked at his right and saw a seemed blue old stallion running alongside him and at his left, he can't see the pony because of the light that shines from the horn. The vision changed and he saw that he is being surrounded by the ponies that they where being chased at. They where nowhere to run. The vision turned white, and he heard to voices, "SHADOW STORM!" from a male sounded pony, and "LIGHT BARRIER!" from a female sounded pony. Then the vision changed as he was being a dark area and being himself a lonely light that tries to shine. He felt sadness and never seen light everywhere and being stucked in a darkness for years. The visions return to normal seeing himself in the bed and seeing the two princesses. He shed one tear, and looked to the princesses.

"I don't remember anything." Shade said.

The two sisters looked at each other and looked back at Shade.

 **5 Months Later**

Luna became jealous of Celestia for every night passed because every night, the ponies slept and missing out the beautiful night she has. But there is only one pony makes her happy. Shade. He always been all night wake just to see the night that Luna raised. Shade may mistaken that both of them where rulers and sisters, but he was corrected by Celestia. Every afternoon, Shade trains himself with his shadow magic and shoots sometimes accurate and and mostly inaccurate, his frustration causing him to hit anywhere mostly hitting the castle walls. Luna saw this and she help Shade about targeting the enemy. Luna trained Shade for shooting and everything also in combat. The shadow magics that Shade's uses that hits the targets the impacts of the shadow where being absorbed by Luna.

Every night, Luna can't even feel any more encouragement from Shade since he is the only one who enjoys the night. A black aura glows on her head. She then realize that she can do more than just raising the night. **ONE** faithful night. Luna is in the throne room. Celestia walked in the throne room until she heard a familiar voice.

"Not another step." The familiar voice said as the pony came out from Luna's throne room revealing herself, "Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?"

Celestia is starting to feel that Luna is getting different, she saw that the room is getting darker. Luna walk in the middle of the throne room.

"There could only be **one** princess in Equestria! And that princess will be **me!** " Luna shouted as her eyes glowed white and stomped the ground making an almost look like earthquake that the cracks reaches the window. And the glass breaks revealing the sun. Celestia is being hurt for every second that Luna is trying to do.

The sound that Luna created made Shade waking up. He saw the moon is being raised and covering the sun.

" _It must be not yet sunset... If... something wrong happened!_ " Shade thought as he rush through the throne room.

He saw there Celestia and somepony else in the throne room. He saw the wreckage and everything then he felt a tingling effect around him. He saw that the other alicorn has the same aura that Shade's has, and he thought that other alicorn there was another shadow user as him.

"Luna, I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is your duty!" Celestia yelled trying to convince "Luna."

"Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon!" Nightmare Moon said her name showing the dark side of Luna.

" _Nightmare Moon? Luna? She must be a... Can't be true? Luna has been sad and looking jealous every time at day, that must be her form that she is been filled with envy._ " Shade thought seeing Nightmare Moon laugh.

Nightmare M. saw Shade standing in the corner.

"I may be thankful to your magic that you gave me." Nightmare M. said confusing Shade.

"Giving you? I never gave you... anything..." Shade slowly saying as he starting to get when and how she manages to get the same aura she has, "You... you, absorb my shadow magic?!"

"Yes! And with this magic, I could rule Equestria myself!" Nightmare M. shouted as she looked back at Celestia. I have only one duty now: to destroy **you**!" Nightmare M. shouted as she shots a dark blue beam directly at Celestia. Celestia dodge this by flying on the broken ceiling.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightmare asks as she follow Celestia as well.

Both of the princesses flew out from the throne room leaving Shade behind.

"I have to do something... and I guess this magic can be 'useful' afterall." Shade said as he channel his magic, he covers himself with a black aura.

His feet where slowly floating from the ground until he is perfectly levitating.

"Let's fly" Shade said as he flew and follow the princesses.

Shade manage to catch up with Nightmare M. and Celestia. Nightmare M. shots four shadow balls that are seem to be like a homing missile and follows where Celestia goes. Luckily Celestia flies so great that she can flew through tight turns, still the shadow balls can still follow her. Nightmare M. shoots a beam at the top where Celestia flying to. The falling debris where about to hit Celestia but she shoots this to be destroy but the shadow balls hit her directly causing her to fall down. Nightmare M. smirk and she teleports on top of Celestia and she shoots a dark beam against her causing Celestia to take damage more and fall quickly. Celestia fell back on the throne room and Shade saw this, he is about to cry as he flew to Celestia. He landed safely and slowly walks to Celestia.

"P-Princess? A-Are you okay?" Shade ask worriedly. He get near to Celestia.

He tried to shake her to wake up, but Celestia stayed quiet.

"No... no..." Shade can only say as a dark aura covers him and that aura grew alot bigger.

Shade's bloody eyes glowed and causing like dark thunder out of it. He slowly looked at Nightmare M. and he look so angry. He teleports, which he can't do actually but performed it correctly, and he reappears at Nightmare M.'s back. He summon a shadow scythe and tried to slash Nightmare M. but she she avoid it and Shade kept slashing. And Nightmare M. dodging, N.M teleports at Shades back and she shots a beam which sent Shade falling into the villages. Shade's anger is too much that he didn't care the ponies around him. He continued to fly back to N.M, but as Shade fly the ground that he is in burst with dark flames which causes the ponies to run away from the destructive chaos. N.M and Shade fight through everything shooting everywhere, and the beams hitting the lands and the castle. A lot of dark flames where every where. The fight is seemingly match but their is bit of problem which means, Shade is not an alicorn, by the means of that. He can't have much magic in him so he manage to run out.

Shad's body is so weak that N.M teleport in front of him and she shots him directly felling to the ground. Celestia saw this destruction happening to the lands. The real storm pours in. Celestia doesn't want more any destruction so she opens a secret door and finding 5 gems and a giant stone ball. She levitates the five and as soon she did that another one shaped like a star appeared inside. She grab those and flew to her.

"Oh, dear sister. I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these." Celestia said as the Elements of Harmony shines upon her.

"Hahaha, fool, you think you can stop me with the Elements of Harmony? I have become more powerful than ever!" Nightmare M. said as she just laughs on it.

Then somepony reappear to her and squeezed her.

"Shade?!" Celestia shouted.

" **P-Princess, I can hold her enough to weaken the shadow magic inside her** " Shade said in a different voice still is dark aura is still in him.

"I can't do that Shade, I been with you, and I know you want to find out your past!" Celestia yelled with bits of tears falling of.

" **Don't worry princess, I-I will be f-fine, the seal won't be too long** " Shade said as he Nightmare Moon trying to struggle.

"I'm sorry for this... Shade.." Celestia lets go of the magic then shot magically hit N.M and Shade at the same time.

Nightmare Moon was banished from the moon and her face was seen in the moon. Celestia also finds a symbol on the throne room. The cutie mark of Shade. Celestia lies down and she shed tears losing her sister and her friend.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

THATSS Is wrap for the story.. YAS! Anyways, I could have skip this and move on to the last and accurate part but I want you guys to see the reasons of my OC all in all.

 **Shade Sky:** Its your fault that I went alot.. -.-

 **(A/N):** Sorry pal, but you will face alot more..

 **Shade Sky:** *faint*

 **(A/N):** Hehe, whoops spoiled him there.

Anyways, that all is for this part or which means the longest part of the prologue. This is ShadeSkyLight signing out, peace!


End file.
